


Slow, Until It's Not

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [412]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: They were going slow, until Sam crawls into Benny's lap one night.





	

They took things slow. It has been a long time, for both of them. A long time since Benny had someone in his life, and a long time since Sam’s been trusting of physical contact. So, they work up to things slowly.

Kissing and holding hands and cuddling is nice. They even share a bed—just to sleep—most nights, now. But they haven’t gone further yet.

Until today, when Sam screws up his courage and crawls into Benny’s lap in bed, kissing him hard and deep. The kissing isn’t unusual. Benny gently grabs onto Sam’s hips, stroking a thumb along the bare skin where his shirt has ridden up.

What’s unusual in the little roll of his hips that Sam includes.

Benny goes very still for a second. “Sam?”

Sam stills too. “Is this good? Are you…are we…?”

Benny kisses him again. “It’s fine. We’re good. What exactly…” he doesn’t finish, but Sam doesn’t need him to.

“Don’t know,” Sam admits. “Wanna just…try?”

Benny nods then kisses Sam again, so for a few minutes, they kiss and Sam experiments with little rolls of his hips. It’s been a long,  _long_ time since he’s felt a hard cock against him. It’s nice, he thinks.

Eventually, he decides he wants more, so he climbs off Benny to pull his own pants off, then reaches for the button on Benny’s. “Good?” he asks.

“Good,” Benny says, and Sam doesn’t think he’s imagining the fact that benny’s voice is getting rougher. 

Benny reaches for Sam’s shirt and waits for Sam’s nod before tugging it free, then his own, so they’re both naked.

All Sam wants to do is touch, so he pushes Benny until he’s lying on the bed, spread out for Sam to look at. Benny touches back, reaching to run fingers along Sam’s ribs, his collar bones, his hips, stomach, nipples, thighs.

Benny reaches Sam’s cock and Sam can’t help but moan. “Good?” Benny asks, but he’s smiling, and Sam thinks he knows.

“So good,” Sam says fervently. “Keep going.”

Benny obeys, sliding Sam to a new angle so he can push up and grip both their cocks. Sam strokes Benny’s chest and stomach, watches his face screw up as he gets closer and closer, until Benny comes with a yell.

Benny’s fist, tight around Sam, and Benny’s come on Sam’s cock sends Sam over the edge, moaning Benny’s name, he falls forward, resting on the vampire.

Benny reaches up his clean hand to push Sam’s slightly sweaty hair out of his face. “Good?” he asks.

Sam smiles. “Good,” he confirms, before leaning down to give Benny a slow, languid kiss.


End file.
